Un étrange phénomène
by Mascarad
Summary: La tour Stark est devenue la Tour Avengers et Tony s'amuse du comportement de ses amis super-héros face à sa relation avec Steve. [Stony] [Superfamily] Rating K


**Coucou ! Un petit OS sur nos Avengers (et plus spécifiquement sur Tony) qui m'est venu d'un coup comme ça quand je m'ennuyais. Je me suis imaginée la situation et j'ai trouvé ça amusant alors je l'ai écrite ! :)**  
 **Pour le petit repère temporel, disons que ça se passe entre Avengers et Age of Ultron.**

 **Disclaimer : les Avengers appartiennent à Marvel, Stan Lee et cie.**

Rating : K

Enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Un étrange phénomène_**

« Je pense vraiment avoir eu une bonne idée en accueillant mes amis Avengers dans ma tour. Car il est évident que ça met de l'ambiance. Et je ne me sens jamais seul. Seulement, voilà, quand on sort avec quelqu'un et qu'on vit avec, on a forcement besoin d'un peu d'intimité parfois, de moments calmes que l'on veut partager à deux et cela n'est pas toujours facile à avoir lorsque l'on a cinq super-héros qui font sans arrêt des va et viens dans la pièce où on se trouve.  
Généralement, Steve et moi attendons que les autres soient occupés à leurs activités pour nous blottir l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé du salon devant la télé ou même juste pour discuter de tout et de rien avec une tasse de thé dans les mains. Bon, d'accord, une tasse de thé pour Steve et un verre de Scotch pour moi. Enfin, bref, on choisit toujours le moment où on sait que personne ne passera dans le salon car : Bruce est monté dans le labo, Peter fait ses devoirs dans sa chambre ou est sorti avec sa petite amie, Clint et Natasha sont dans les sous sol pour établir de nouvelles techniques de combat ou inventer de nouvelles flèches toujours plus évoluées ou encore se forcer à rédiger le rapport de leur dernière mission pour Fury et enfin, Thor, lorsqu'il n'est pas à Asgard ou occupé à faire la morale à son frère ou bien encore à passer du temps avec Jane Foster, notre bon dieu fait le tour des cafés aux environs de la tour pour goûter les différentes boissons qu'ils proposent. En principe, elles étaient toutes à son goût et il rentrait à la tour avec, tous les jours, une somme incroyable de verres, tasses, chopes à rembourser. Et bien sûr, c'est moi qui paye les pots cassés, sans mauvais jeux de mots. Steve n'arrête pas de me répéter que de toute façon, je suis riche, et pour excuser Thor, qu'il n'est pas encore bien habitué à nos coutumes. Combien de temps cohabite t-il avec nous déjà ? Ah oui, un an et demi.

Enfin, bref, tout ça pour dire qu'on attendait toujours le moment idéal pour être tranquille dans le salon, quand on savait que tout les autres faisaient quelque chose ailleurs mais j'ai remarqué cet étrange phénomène qui fait que dès qu'on se pose, le salon devient le lieu le plus visité du monde, après Times Square. Et j'ai constaté ça à plusieurs reprises. On avait beau être sûr que chacun était occupé, dès qu'on s'asseyait, il y en avait toujours un pour passer dans le salon.

Mais ce qui, je pense, est le plus exaspérant, quoique, à force, ça commence à m'amuser, ce sont les réactions de nos amis en nous voyant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Bien que Steve et moi avons annoncé notre relation depuis maintenant trois mois, nos amis avaient toujours les mêmes réactions en nous voyant ainsi.  
Ainsi, Clint, à peine avait t-il posé le talon dans la pièce, qu'il évitait soigneusement de nous regarder et nous lançait d'une voix mélangée de dégoût et de désespoir un truc du genre "Pitié les gars, trouvez-vous une chambre ou mieux, un hôtel, le plus loin possible d'ici de préférence !". Il s'empressait ensuite de quitter la pièce. Par contre, cela ne l'empêchait pas de faire quinze fois l'allée retour en réitérant son cinéma à chaque fois.  
Peter, notre cher fils adoptif, réagissait plus ou moins de la même façon que Clint au début mais il a très vite compris que c'était LE moment propice pour nous demander de l'argent car nous sommes généralement calmes et de bonne humeur. Il n'était donc pas rare de le voir arriver vers nous, avec des yeux de chiot, et nous quémander cinq, dix, quinze voire vingt dollars. 

Quant à Natasha, je pense qu'elle s'est auto proclamée notre garde du corps. Déjà, quand elle nous voit ensemble, elle nous couve littéralement des yeux, comme si on était une chose précieuse qu'il faut sauvegarder. Ouais, en fait, elle nous regarde comme une lionne regarderait ses petits. Quand je parlais de garde du corps, c'est parce que quand ils se retrouvaient à plusieurs dans la pièce, Natasha s'empressait de les chasser pour qu'ils nous laissent de l'intimité... sauf que elle, ne part pas ! Elle reste là, à nous trouver adorable. Ah oui, parce qu'elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire des commentaires sur notre couple aussi genre "Vous formez un couple magnifique." ou "Qui aurait cru que vous finirez ensemble." ou encore "Votre amour est un modèle pour tous." (Ouais, généralement, je lève les yeux au ciel à cette remarque là.)  
Ensuite, vient Thor, qui lui a complètement banni, si un jour elle y a été, la définition du mot "intimité" de son cerveau. Thor est très souvent de bonne humeur et encore plus quand il voit ses amis. Alors quand il rentre dans une pièce où se trouve des gens qu'il apprécie, il ne le cache pas. Et généralement, pour notre cas, il s'empresse d'aller chercher des bouteilles de bière au frigo et vient s'affaler juste à côté de nous sur le canapé en allumant la télé si elle n'est pas allumée ou en changeant de chaîne si elle l'est, et en parlant et rigolant très fort.  
Et enfin, Bruce... Bruce qui est plutôt solitaire et qu'on ne voit pas beaucoup en général, et bien là, on le voit tout le temps. Bon, je dois lui accorder qu'il agit de manière plus intelligente que les autres. Je veux dire par là qu'il fait le maximum pour se faire discret et se faire oublier. Quand il débarque dans le salon et qu'il comprend qu'il ne faut pas nous déranger, il rase les murs et avance sur la pointe des pieds. Sauf qu'au final, il se pose dans un coin du salon sans faire de bruit et lit un magazine ou je ne sais quoi. Ce qui reste, même si c'est silencieux, assez perturbant. 

En fait, j'ignore si l'un d'entre eux à vraiment compris qu'on voulait avoir un moment pour nous. Bon, ok, le salon est un lieu de vie commun mais bon, là, j'ai limite l'impression qu'ils le font exprès. Je sais pas, ça doit être la lumière ou la vue qu'il y a depuis le salon qui les attirent.

Mmmh, vous croyez qu'il est trop tard pour leur demander de déménager ? »


End file.
